


Burning Gaze

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Feelings, M/M, Mentioned homophobic speach/violence, mentioned prostitution, mentioned underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: "Was it making you uncomfortable?""Uh...yeah." Dean replied like it should be obvious."Why?""People just don't like to be stared at ok? It's weird.""People stare at each other all the time Dean."Dean picked up his mug and huffed, "Okay, but that's like.. Couples.""Okay." It didn't stop him. He just stared as if he was memorizing Dean. Like something could happen and he'd never seen him again."Cas.. You're still doing it.""And?"Dean furrowed his brows and looked up, a dusting of pink across his cheeks. "And.. Just.. I dunno man, don't.""I enjoy looking at you, Dean."Dean decided this got way more gay than he was totally comfortable with. As if he never spent a night getting off to fantasies starring the angel. ...shit. "Okay.. Well.. I need to go.. Do something." Now Dean stood to drop his dishes off in the sink and leave the room.Cas was left wondering if he did something wrong. He liked Dean, of course. He'd do anything for him. Well, except stop staring apparently. He knew Dean liked it, he was just being contrary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating may get changed eventually, if we ever get into E territory.

   It was starting to get uncomfortable. At least Dean thought so as he ate his breakfast with Cas closely observing him. He needed to distract the angel somehow before those intense blue eyes burned a hole into his skin. Dean sat up in his chair and swallowed the bacon he'd been chewing on, "hey Cas, mind getting me a refill?" He'd ask and hold up his coffee mug. "Get some for yourself too if you want, you like coffee still, right?"

   Cas stood and quirked a brow, "yes, I do, you know this Dean." He'd take Dean's mug and go to the coffee machine and pour him, and himself, more coffee, fixing both how each liked. He'd slide Dean's cup to him as he sat and sipped on his own mug. Dean only got the break for that short time before Cas was back to staring at  
him.

   Dean sighed and dragged a hand down the side of his face, "Okay, I'll bite, what?"

   Cas tilted his head at Dean's words, "what?"  

   "Yeah, exactly. What? Why do you keep staring?" He'd ask and sit back in his chair, giving Castiel an expectant look.

   Cas glanced away for a moment, brows furrowed as the wheels turned in his mind, "Was it making you uncomfortable?" He'd ask as he locked eyes with Dean again.

   "Uh...yeah." Dean replied like it should be obvious and tearing his eyes from Cas' gaze.

   "Why?" Castiel's eyes didn't drop away again this time, instead he'd lean forward.

   Dean squirmed in his seat as Cas invaded his personal space bubble, "People just don't like to be stared at ok? It's weird." He'd snap.

   Cas sighed, "People stare at each other all the time Dean."

   Dean picked up his mug and huffed, "Okay, but that's like.. Couples."

   "Okay." It didn't stop him. He just stared as if he was memorizing Dean. Like something could happen and he'd never seen him again.

   Dean couldn't help looking at him again. If he were more honest with himself this wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. He always felt some damn wall crushing beneath the weight of it all, loosing feelings he didn't know he could have anymore. "Cas.. You're still doing it."

   "And?" Cas asked calmly, head tilted, he knew exactly what he was doing. Tired of just waiting, he'd decided Dean needed a little push.

   Dean furrowed his brows and looked up, a dusting of pink across his cheeks. "And.. Just.. I dunno man, don't."

   Cas just gave a little smile, "I enjoy looking at you, Dean."

   Dean decided this got way more gay than he was totally comfortable with. As if he never spent a night getting off to fantasies starring the angel. ...shit. "Okay.. Well.. I need to go.. Do something." Now Dean stood to drop his dishes off in the sink and leave the room.

   Cas was left wondering if he did something wrong. If he pushed too much. He liked Dean, of course. He'd do anything for him. Well, except stop staring apparently. He knew Dean liked it, he was just being contrary. He often caught the hunter doing some staring of his own.. Sometimes they'd lock eyes and the sparks could be absolutely breathtaking. He'd stand after a moment of thought and walk over to drop off his cup in the sink before following after Dean. He was either going to be in his room or the garage.. Possibly the "dean cave".. After his short search he found the hunter in the garage, running a dust cloth over the hood of the impala, a can of car wax on the workbench, waiting for him.. "Dean.."

   Dean paused and dropped his head with a huff, "Cas, don't."

   "You don't even know what I was going to say." Cas sounded exasperated, annoyed.

   "If it was about the thing in the kitchen, don't." Dean snapped and threw his dust cloth into a box at his feet. 

   Even now Cas was watching him, unrelenting, though now dean's back was to him, and now his eyes had turned sad. "Do I bother you that much?" Perhaps he had read things wrong, it wouldn't be the first time.

   "Cas.." And just like that he regretted snapping.

   "Do you not like me?" Cas asked, worry tinging his words as he finally glanced away.

   "Cas." Dean said his name more firmly, turning his head to get a look at him from the corner of his eye.

   "Perhaps I am simply unattractive." Cas shrugged, "my vessel is wrong maybe."

   Dean put a hand up and turned to look at Cas, "wait, what?" Now things were starting to click.

   Cas looked over to Dean and quickly glanced away. "It's nothing, I'll leave you to rubbing your car." His voice was more of a mumble as he turned for the door.

   Dean wanted to interject, he wasn't just rubbing his car! Well he was, but there's a point to it. He couldn't since Cas was quickly walking out of the garage, "dammit Cas, now I gotta chase you?" He'd call after him.

   Cas kept going until he reached his room. Or rather the room he went to when he wanted to get away, or think, or pretend to sleep. The decor was sparse. He only had a few things he'd acquired since meeting the boys.

   Dean was a beat behind him and of course didn't knock before rushing in and shutting the door behind him, "okay, what the hell?" Dean threw his hands up, brows raised.

   "Dean, you don't have to come yell at me, or set me straight. I already know." He could just live with it, like he has been.

   "Like hell you do. You don't just basically confess to a guy and run away. This ain't something we just drop like it's nothing." If he sounded angry he didn't mean to, okay yeah, he was kinda mad, but it made sense to him to be. He'd step further into the room and shut the door behind him.

   "It doesn't matter how I feel. It also doesn't have to change anything. I know, you're straight." Cas said quietly, as if he was giving up, and sat on the bed.

   Dean sighed and went to sit on the bed beside him, "Alright, I'm gonna tell you some stuff that you can't repeat to anybody." He'd say and smooth his hands down his jeans over his knees.

   Cas tilted his head and looked over to Dean, "I wouldn't tell."

   Dean would lean forward on his elbows, "I was about 14. Dad was gone on one of his hunts or whatever and he didn't leave enough money for food for as long as he was gone. It was like maybe a week until we were starting to run low."

   Cas shifted on the bed, already not liking where this was going.

   "We were already in a crappy motel, not exactly the best area either. So I made a choice. I went out to maybe find some suckers to hustle or something," he'd take a breath and stare down at the floor, "but I found some sicko that was willing to pay someone, hell probably anyone, to suck his cock. I got a good fifty bucks out of it, and my first experience with a dick that wasn't my own." He'd glance over to Cas and then quickly to the floor again, "I liked it, a lot, and I got good at it fast.. When I was about sixteen Dad found out. He beat the shit out of me. Said he wasn't going to have a fag for a kid." Dean sneered at the memory. "So I guess he tried to beat the gay outta me. It kinda worked."

   "Dean.. Your father isn't here. No one will beat you for how you feel.." He'd place a hand on his shoulder, feeling the energy still from the place he'd marked with his grip so many years ago, though the scar of it had long since been healed. "No one will think less of you. Not your current family. Not anyone that matters."

   Dean placed a hand over Cas' and sighs, "yeah, I know, kinda. Still.." He'd drop his head and run his hand through his hair, "you could do so much better than some ex prostitute, con man, murderer."

   "No, I can't. I don't want to try to. I'd compare them all to you and they'd always fall short." Cas responded with conviction, he seriously believed he couldn't do better, not because of his own lack, but for Dean's brilliance. "You raised Sam and he's become a good man as well. You've save billions of people. Literally. You're inventive, funny, sweet when you want to be. The brightness of your soul shines through, even when times are the darkest. No, especially then."

   Dean looked like he was caught between about to cry and being embarrassed about what Cas was saying about him. "You really think so huh?" He'd sniff and turn his head to look at Cas.

   Cas nods, "yes, I do Dean." He'd give his arm a light squeeze before dropping his hand, giving Dean a bit of space.

   "Okay, I do wanna try.. Jeeze." He'd take a breath, why was asking so difficult. Maybe it had to do with the fact he was sitting on Cas' bed, next to him. Close enough to feel his warmth. "Can uh.. Can you hug me?" He didn't mean to sound so pitiful, but it didn't matter to Cas, 'cause next thing Dean knew, he was being pulled into a warm embrace. Pulled almost into Cas' lap. He found himself kind of liking the idea, but it was too much for just then so he just tucked his face against the side of his neck.

   Cas rubbed his back gently, "you're safe here, no one will judge you badly here, and I certainly won't make you do anything you don't want to. I'm here and I'll give as much or as little as you wish to take."

   "The hell did I do to deserve you?" Dean's voice sounded thick, like he was trying not to cry and losing that fight.

   "You were born." Cas replied simply and rested his chin on his shoulder, "you were born and I eventually found you in hell. They were right, I was lost the moment I touched you, but if this life I've found here with you is me being lost, I don't wish to be found."

   Dean took a shuddering breath and held onto him tighter, "dammit Cas, how am I suppose to follow that? I'm not a talk about your feelings kinda guy." He'd pull back enough to look at Cas, initiating the stare this time, it felt better. Everything was pretty much laid out in the open now, and since they were alone in cas' room, in a world of their own, he didn't feel the need to hide.

   "I know. It's ok. You're a man of action, I've always known it." Cas didn't move to do a thing, content to just look at Dean for as long as he'd let him, rubbing his back soothingly as he held him in his arms.

   Dean could feel it, being this close, it hurt with an ache like nothing he'd felt before. Everything him pulled him to Cas, even before this. He'd been scared before, about what it all meant. He'd bring a hand up, caressing Cas' stubble scratchy cheek. "...Cas."

   Cas relaxed, things have gone far better than he'd expected. He'd tilt his head into Dean's caress. "Dean, I-"

   Dean interrupted him, surging forward in a burst of bravery, he'd press his lips to Cas', moaning when his angel melted into him and kissed him back. He'd more than willing open up to him, letting Cas' tongue slip past his lips. It was Cas' turn to let out a moan as he finally tasted his hunter. His hands slid down to pull Dean in closer and Dean sat up to slip into his lap, straddling his legs and.. His phone rang. Dean huffed and let out a frustrate groan as he pretty much just slumped right there.

   Cas takes a shaky breath, his voice sounding kiss roughened as he spoke, "Dean.. Isn't that Sam's tone?"

   Dean mumbled against Cas' shoulder, "you get it."

   Cas quirks a brow, but reached into deans back pocket to get the phone, answering it and putting it on speaker. "Hello Sam."

   "Hey Cas.." Sam replied, sounding confused, "why are you answering Dean's phone? ..you know what, never mind. I found a case, seems like it gonna be a big one." 


	2. 2

   Cas and Dean both walked into the library together, hands clasped. Sam rose his brows, but didn't say anything about it, Just thinking that it was about time, he was just glad they were being open and not hiding things. The two parted to have a seat at the table.  
  
   "Ok Sam, what did you find?" Dean asked as he slouched comfortably in his seat.

   "Ok, so," Sam started, "There have been reports of missing and dead people around Owen's Creek and treehouse campsites in cactoctin mountain park in Maryland. 4 missing, 3 dead with their blood drained clean from them. I was thinking vamps, but the locals think it's a snallygaster. if that's the case, this is the first siting in over 100 years."

   Dean snorted, "Snallygaster. That's fun to say, what kinda monster are we looking at, it can't be a huge deal."  
  
   Cas spoke up, "it's something you'll find a lot of information on by looking through native american lore. It's a sort of serpent. I can give you a good description of the creature. Perhaps I should draw it."  
  
   Sam looked over his laptop at Cas, "Both would be super helpful. Their are a few different interpretations of this monster but nothing solid."

   "As I said, it's serpent," he'd get up to find a pad of paper and a pen so he could draw as he spoke. " it has a long strip of feathers running from it's head to the tip of it's tail," he paused to catch up with his description, "the tail ends with a bushy tip, it has large feathered wings, four legs with deadly talons.. Those aren't the things to worry the most about however. It has a long, sharp beak, as if that weren't enough it's lined with very large, sharp teeth."

   Dean shook his head, "man, this guy sounds like a real looker." He'd shrug when he got the _Dean be serious_  look from Sam.

   "Speaking of," Cas started back up with his description, "there are three tentacles on each side of it's face and it has one eye." He'd finish his drawing and slide the page to the center of the table. "It's appearance sounds ridiculous, but it is in fact a deadly creature to go up against. No one has killed one. They're too fast. The only one that's ever come up dead was killed by a dwayyo. Our best bet would be to hunt one of those down and either ally with it, or make it tell us how to kill it."

   "Ok, what's a dwayyo ? How do we track it.. And how would we kill it if things go sideways?" Dean asked, getting it together after actually seeing the thing.

   "Huh, it kinda reminds me of the jabberwocky. Well, if it had less teeth.." Sam commented. "The snallygaster I mean."

   "Unfortunately it's not as simple as having a special corral sword to kill it with. These creatures are very fast and agile. To answer your question, dwayyo are a sort of wolf man. They're probably where the media gets their idea of what a werewolf looks like.. I'm not even sure if it'll be a threat to us if we find it, or not. Just as with a werewolf, silver might work, perhaps iron. It's known for making the sound of a screaming woman or an infant crying. Don't be taken off guard if you here either of these in the woods."

   Dean sighed, "great. Okay, everyone pack and gear up, we'll meet in the garage to load up baby and head out, half an hour. We can start by asking locals about any wolf man legends and recent claims of sightings."

\---------

   Cas of course had no gear or clothes to pack, so he'd follow Dean. Sam gave the angel a clap on the shoulder as he passed them in the hall.

   "Hey, why don't you guys get your own room once we may it to a motel? More room's good right?" Sam said, not really pausing to hear if anyone replied. 

   "I think.. That was Sam approving." Cas said as he stepped into the room with Dean. 

   "Yeah, kinda sounds like it. Feels almost too easy." Dean went to his closet to start rolling up and tucking articles of clothing away in a duffle bag.

   "Getting something good doesn't always need to be a fight Dean. Sometimes things really are that simple." Cas said and placed a hand on Dean's back. "Besides, I think between the two of us, there's been enough fight for this."

 Dean zipped up his bag and glanced back to Cas, "second nature, I can't have anything easy. I'm sure there's still gonna be plenty of fight ahead." He'd pull his phone from his pocket, "I should text Mom and tell her we'll be gone a while. It'll give her and Bobby some more time with Jack at least."

  Cas waited patiently as Dean wrote his text, slipping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. He felt the hunter tense for just a moment before relaxing, he knew Dean still needed to adjust, so Cas didn't go any further than just holding him like this and enjoy being close.

   Dean cleared his throat and tucked his phone away, "so, uh.. I'm packed kinda early." He'd say, as if hinting at something.

   "You are, what do you wish to do to pass time?" Perhaps he didn't need as much adjusting as he'd thought. Cas dropped a kiss against Dean's shoulder.

   Dean pulled away, but only it seemed so he could turn to face him. He'd wrap his arms around the angel, his gaze heavy as he looked from Cas' eyes to his mouth. "I might have an idea." Dean said and pressed a kiss to CAs' lips.

 


End file.
